


Buck buddies - #3 - Leingerie + Striptease

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buck Buddies [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: The panties match his eyes!





	Buck buddies - #3 - Leingerie + Striptease

It's been over a week and both of them have avoided passing that motel unless they have to either on a call or to go somewhere near it.

Eddie watched from his seat as Buck slowly took off his shirt tossing it to fall on his head.

Buck would make a damn good stripper. An air of casual sexiness as he started on his pants. Not trying too hard. 

He flexed his arms as he undid the button then slid the zipper down. Upon fully opening his jeans Eddie's eyes went wide. 

"You wore that all day!?" 

Buck was wearing panties. The kind that had to fell good to the touch and cost a nice chunk of change for how they look.

How could he have had that on during a call. It had been a mild day mostly but they still had a few stressful moments.

"Earth to Eddie. I'm not crazy. I put them on after shift. I wasn't gonna risk someone seeing, or feeling uncomfortable, let alone if something happened. They cut me out of my clothes unconscious and see these bad boys" 

"Cap I dared him. But I didn't know" Eddie laughed.

"And risk your job too? No" Buck would take the fall and responsibility. 

Buck was already over to the chair as he sat straddling the other man. 

"Why blue? Not complaining"

"The lady that helped me said it matched my eyes. Told me I had a lucky lady. If only she knew, added a few inches for things" Buck winked. 

Oh fucking course. 

"Do I take them off with my teeth or tear them off? 

"I'm leaving them on." 

With that Buck started rubbing their crotches together through their underwear. He pulled Eddie's shirt up as Eddie worked frantically to loosen his pants and slide them off. 

Eddie's free hands went to Buck's ass as they continued grinding their dicks into each other through the fabric. 

Buck was poking out of his panties now more than before leaking precome onto Eddie's boxers. 

One if Buck's hands found Eddie's hair and neck while the other grabbed the arm of the chair. 

Buck was trying to make Eddie come first but he was already very close. 

"I'm gonna come"

"Go ahead. No one's stopping you Buck." Eddie said into his chest. 

Not three seconds later Buck was spilling come between them as Eddie's hands were already coming up to his back to keep him stable so he wouldn't fall back and hurt himself. Its the last thing they needed. 

"Fuck" Eddie groaned as he continued to thrust into Buck's crouch. It shocked Buck's now sensitive dick until Eddie was coming with a breathy moan. 

Eddie was still high on his orgasm when Buck grabbed a towel and started damage control. 

"You don't. jerked off. before. Comes out. Thanks though" Eddie said between breaths regaining his composure. 

"If only that were true for these. I get a feeling they're not gonna look the same without dry cleaning." 

"Sorry about that." 

" Don't apologize. It was Worth it. I'm the main one that did it" 

"Was blowing my mind thinking of you wearing that normally. Damn"

"They feel good but I'm not that kind if dare devil." Buck laughed at the thought. 

"Wanna share a shower?"

"Yeah. I'll probably go commando leaving though. Mind if I toss these here?" 

"Start the shower. I'll get rid of these then come back" 

Buck was scrubbing up for the second time since shift and damn near ready to crash now.  
He heard Eddie come back in. 

"How often do you masturbate?" 

"What?" Eddie said under the spray now. 

"You said you- We all do. Sorry, forget it,"

"Oh. Not much. Once in a while, when I'm feeling a little horny or frustrsted and no one's here. I uh, had to before I went to sleep after the motel." 

"That's right you didn't." Buck said eyes closed against shampoo.

"Kind if unintentional karma after what I did. Too focused on you." Eddie washed soap from his arms. 

"But you got to come eventually. Worth the wait?" Buck winked.

"Yeah I did. Wouldn't mind doing that again."

"Maybe after we declare a winner." Buck eyed Eddie's ass.

"3 out of 5 on that. Great striptease. Panties were a nice touch" Eddie said pouring conditioner. 

"That's at least a 4" Buck finished drying off outside.

"Yeah. You're right. You can get a pair of my boxers and take a nap before you leave" Eddie said finishing with his hair quickly. 

"I'll take you up on that offer." Buck put a towel on as Eddie turned off the shower. He handed him a towel as he stepped out. 

"Thanks"

After they'd both had gotten dressed Buck came to lay on the couch as Eddie took the recliner. 

After that shift they needed the rest. Buck couldn't decide whether to leave or stay when he awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> The place he got them from the helper had no idea what they were for but she wasn't wrong. 
> 
> They matched his eyes nicely and they felt great on him. *finger guns pew pew


End file.
